How Do I?
by princessblair
Summary: In which Mikasa asks Ymir to teach her something.


Warnings: fingering and sexual themes

A/N: obviously very cracky. I didn't even think there's a ship name for these two. jfc what the heck am I smoking?

* * *

"Ymir," Mikasa's distinctive deadpanned voice startles the brunette. Mikasa eyes Christa and gives her a slight nod and turns back to Ymir. "Do you mind if we talk privately?"

Ymir gives her a puzzled look, but nods her head nonetheless. She dusts her hands on the front of her jeans before she turns to Christa. "Let's continue training later. Okay?" She adds a smile. The blonde girl beams at her and trails off, looking for another sparring partner as Ymir eyes her cautiously.

"What do you need?" It came out a little bit ruder than she had intended, but she feels like Mikasa wouldn't care so much. After all, the girl could be crasser than her; she herself had been a witness of that.

"Remember last night?"

Ymir's brows furrow in confusion. What's so special about last night?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ackerman."

"You and the other girls talked about touching yours—"

Ymir's hand immediately covers Mikasa's apparently tactless mouth. She shifts her eyes and scans her fellow trainees' to see if anyone had heard the other girl. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one seemed to have noticed, but she doesn't release the girl. Ymir drags Mikasa, huffing slightly as she practically heaves the girl made of pure muscle.

"Don't talk about that here." Ymir whispers. She opens the door to the stables, just before checking if their instructor is anywhere in sight. He's not.

Mikasa pries the taller girl's hands off her and balances herself on her feet, waiting for Ymir to close the door.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"How do you masturbate?"

Ymir chokes on her spit and was half-tempted to leave Mikasa alone and maybe find Christa. However, the serious look on the other girl's face stops her. "You serious?" Mikasa nods in earnest and Ymir gives her another sigh.

"Okay, well…" Ymir sits herself on a stack of hay and gestures towards Mikasa to do the same. Her hands rub the back of her neck in attempt to dispel the awkward air, but to no avail, it's still blaringly awkward. "You uhm…" She tries to begin. "This is a lot harder than I thought."

Ymir glances at Mikasa who was just staring at her intently like the good little soldier she is. Hands clasped and neatly folded on her lap, chest heaving normally and not thumping against her ribcage, unlike Ymir's who was just about ready to strangle herself from Mikasa's doing.

"How about let's start with what you know?" Ymir suggests.

"I don't know anything." Mikasa answers honestly. Ymir could feel a headache coming up.

"Uh- first you uh… maybe try and foreplay yourself. Ever done that?"

Mikasa shakes her head. _Oh boy._

"You could uh… maybe rub your-" Ymir waves her hands above her chest to indicate what she's talking about. Mikasa looks at her absorbedly.

"My nipples?"

"God, do you always have to be so blunt?" Ymir sighs again and rubs her temples. "Yeah… _that_"

Mikasa's hands unfold from her lap and reaches out to touch her breasts. Ymir is aghast and took every ounce of self-control not to bolt in horror.

"The fu—" Ymir grabs both of her wrists to set them back on the girl's thighs. Mikasa's grey eyes look at her blankly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a practical learner." Mikasa answers simply.

"Just—try it when you're alone or something." Ymir mumbles.

Mikasa nods her head apprehensively, unconvinced with Ymir's words. She did listen and reverts back to staring intently towards Ymir.

"Okay when you're probably wet enough…"

"If I'm wet enough, does that mean I'm horny?" Mikasa inquires. Ymir swears to every god that they are punishing her. They didn't think killing her swiftly would be punishment enough, killing her with embarrassment was probably their solution.

"Yes." She answers, anyway. Mikasa nods her head again.

"Then you just uh… maybe insert one finger inside? See if it's to your liking."

Mikasa doesn't respond but her teeth begin to chew mercilessly on her bottom lip. After a moment of silence, the black-haired girl talks. "Show me." She insists.

Ymir splutters, "What?!" in an aggressive whisper. She feels her freckles threatening to shoot daggers towards the calm girl in front of her. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"I told you I'm…"

"I don't care. I'm done." Ymir starts to stalk towards the stable's entrance but a hand circling around hers, stops her. Mikasa still looks every bit of the killing machine she was made out to be, but Ymir couldn't care less. She wasn't intimidated.

"I can always ask Christa for help…" Her tone was dripping with menace. Ymir almost blows her head off, her nostrils flaring in incredible radiuses.

"Fine." Ymir grits her teeth. "Lay down."

Mikasa obeys her. "Should I strip or…?"

"Yes." Ymir hisses. "Just your jeans and underwear, I don't want to see your tits or anything."

Mikasa frowns, but follows her nonetheless. She didn't make a show of it as it was only for educational purposes and nothing else. She sets her clothes aside, along with her scarf, and sits on the stack of hay, which she notes, was quite painful to sit at. The hay was digging painfully on her ass and it was unpleasant. She turns back to Ymir, who looked at little bit creeped out.

"This is fucking insane…"

"You're not the one who's naked."

The brunette sends her a glare and kneels down in front of her, never leaving her eyes as her hands rest on the other girl's inner thighs. Ymir gulps just when she smells Mikasa's apparent arousal. "Uhm… is this okay?"

"Of course."

Ymir pushes one of her fingers inside Mikasa's heat. The girl gasps at the sudden intrusion and almost screamed when Ymir decided to retract her finger and smear the wetness she had gathered on her sensitive nub. "Rubbing this is very important. A lot of girls don't orgasm without being touched here."

Mikasa nods her head vigorously, wanting to feel the hands on her once again. Ymir circles her clit as Mikasa tries to hold back the embarrassing sounds her mouth is making.

"You need to keep quiet." Ymir plunges back inside her and watches the usually stoic girl's eyes grow wide in pleasure. Ymir isn't quite sure if she should be excited or whatnot as she wasn't really attracted to the girl in the first place.

"Okay well, if you're wet enough, just insert one finger in…" Ymir curls her middle finger inside, which makes the black-haired girl twitch in lust. "And just continue teasing this little bugger here." Ymir uses her other hand to continue rubbing her clit, eliciting loud moans from Mikasa.

"Is _ahh_ this supposed t-to be…" Mikasa breathes. Ymir notices her struggle and stops her ministrations so Mikasa could talk. She cocks her eyebrow for an added effect. Mikasa sits up and catches her breath, squeezing Ymir's finger in the process. "Was this supposed to be this…"

"Pleasurable? Yes." Ymir resumes to work, slipping in another finger inside Mikasa. The girl gasps, moans, growls, groans and writhes in abandon, not knowing the full extent on how to achieve such gratifying feeling.

"You can use as many fingers as you can take." Ymir explains. Mikasa hardly gets enough breathing room to produce a reply as Ymir wriggles in another finger inside her.

"I uh…"

"You're about to cum?"

"Wh-what?"

"Orgasm, like there's a bubble of fire inside you that you want to let out."

"Ye-yes, yes… yes."

Ymir nods in understanding and quickens her pace. She licks her thumb and smears the dab of wetness on Mikasa's clit as the girl trembles underneath her hands. Mikasa's hands have taken it to themselves to grasp the hay tightly and a few of them had caught on Ymir's hair.

"It's n-near…" Mikasa murmurs pathetically. Ymir gives her a hopefully, encouraging smile.

It takes approximately five more thrusts inside her before she came, her eyes rolling at the back of her head, moans so loud they could probably be heard all the way to the training grounds. Light sweat had layered on the both of them, the pair trying to regain their breaths.

"Thank you." Mikasa says sincerely.


End file.
